


An Ode to Hate

by MissE



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's thoughts on the concept of Fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Hate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don’t own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer
> 
>  **Notes:** I actually wrote this for a prompt, only to realise that it was supposed to be a crossover, and I couldn’t really do that to this story without stretching it out of shape. So I wrote a different story for the prompt, and am posting this separately.
> 
>  **Note 2:** Language is a bit strong in this one.

Fate is a bitch who wants to make you her whore.

And if that isn’t bitter enough, shall I go on? Shall I talk about girls torn from their normal lives to fight things that should remain firmly in the imaginations of horror story writers? Or should I talk about yet other girls who never got to have normal lives, who were conscripted as little more than babies to live cloistered lives until maybe, _maybe,_ they got to be fated (but not _fêted_ ) monster killers.

I hate Fate, and her twin sister Prophecy, with the proverbial fire of a thousand suns, and I always will, because they have consumed nearly everyone I know. And, yes, I sometimes wonder if it does not lend an edge to my rancour that I, alone it seems, have escaped the bitch twins’ gaze, but then I am thankful. Because that leaves me free to mess with their plans. And mess I do.

Let’s say it’s a mutual hatred, shall we?


End file.
